I'm Not A HeroBut You're My Hero
by DerekHalesLittlePrincess
Summary: Stiles thinks he's not a hero. The cast goes through why Stiles is in fact a hero, and he will eventually find out.
1. My Brother, My Hero(SCOTT)

A prompt from when Stiles says "I'm not a hero" in season 2 mixed with the Episode Motel California. Each one if going to be a part of the gang. I MIGHT do one for Stiles' Dad, Derek, . I even Might do one for his Mom before she dies. I will DEFIANTLY do one for Erica before she dies. This one is so short because its the first one, but they might get longer. Sooo.. enjoy. And I will have a 2 part story up later today! Well, I'll have part one up.

The bus ride from Creepsville Motel back to Beacon Hills was long and kind of quiet. It gave Scott, Boyd, Isaac, Lydia, and Alison time to think. To ponder upon the events that had happened the night before. But something that went through each teens mind was, if it weren't for Stiles, they might be three members down. Stiles was a hero.

Scott sighed, turning his head to look out the window. He closed his eyes and frowned. Last Night was troubling him. Was it all his fault? Did Stiles resent him? If Scott were still a normal human being, would any of this happened? If he died, if he was just no one, nothing, would everything go back to normal? But then he remembers Stiles words. "Scott, you're my brother." He remembers Stiles' face. His tears. Then his mind travels back farther. He remembers when his Dad left him and his Mom, and Stiles was there everyday. He would make Scott fell better, and make his Mother laugh. Stiles was Scott's childhood hero. His Brother. His Robin to his Batman. "Hey Scott!" Stiles yelled at his friend, waving a hand in front of his face. Scott snapped out of his thoughts, looking at his friend. "Stiles, I love you." Scott says, pulling his confused best friend into a hug, giving him a goofy grin.


	2. A Friend, A Hero(BOYD)

Ahhhh! This one HAS to be my favorite so far! Its so cute. Ugh. Okay. The feels. lol So The next one I will write will be about either Lydia, or Erica. Im DREADING writing the one about Erica, because I MIGHT do it in other peoples perspectives. Its gonna be sad. Like I will probably cry writing it. Oh god. So its probably gonna be Lydia next. Kay. Thats all. Um REVIEWS! I love hearing from you guys! And if you happen to have an idea that you want to shoot my way, Im open for it. PM me or send it in a review. Kay. Well, Love you guy! -Bree XOXO

The sound of water filled the small room as Boyd stared at his reflection in the mirror. Steam was filling the room at a rapid rate, and he felt like he was drowning in it. His breath became labored, and his eyes snapped open, eyes turning golden. "Fuck." He growled, closing his eyes. He pushed away from the sink and pulled his shirt over his head, tossing it to the floor angerly. As he continued to strip his clothes off, memories of the night before flashed in his mind. It was like he was trapped in his own head, screaming to get out. But he just couldn't. He wasn't strong enough. He was never strong enough. Not to protect Aylisha. Not to keep her safe. He killed her. It might not have been his hands, but it was his fault.

With a shake of his head, he stepped into the hot stream of water. That made him think of Stiles. Which was freaking weird. But, he had saved him. He might have told Stiles that he only had one friend, and that she was died. And yeah, Erica was dead, but he doesn't just have one friend. He has Derek, even if the older man is creepy and emotionally constipated. And probably dead. He has Scott and Isaac, hell even Allison now a'days. He isn't sure what the hell Lydia is, but they are pretty civil, which is nice. But then there's Stiles Freaking Stilinski. The glue that holds this broken family together. And Stiles really is the glue. And Boyd hopes to hell that Stiles knows that. Because without him, Boyd wouldn't be alive right now.

Stiles might be just a human, but he is a hell of alot stronger than Boyd. And Boyd respects him for that. And now its time for Boyd to repay the favor. He'll protect and have Stiles' back. Like friends.


	3. Why I'm Not a Hero(STILES)

I lied. This one was going to be about Erica, but it ended up being this! :) And I like this alot more. I'll still write one where Erica sees him as the hero. But. I mean. This one is bad ass. So. I'm upset that Erica died. Cause you know, Im all good with Lydia and Stiles getting together, but I REALLY wanted Stiles and Erica together! :( So here is a sad little one with them together. Enjoy. Review. Love you guys as always. -XOXO Bree

Erica scoffed at the teenage boy in front of her. "Come on, Batman! You can do better than that!" She hollered over the roar of the crowd. Stiles looked up, his eyes sparkling in the darkness, a grin lighting up his features. He brought a hand up to give a sarcastic two fingered salute to blond girl in the stands. She smiled and gave him her own one fingered salute, which made the taller, darker man standing next to Stiles crack up. Erica let a wide smile flow over her face as she watched her friends swarm over the Lacrosse field, dominating the other team. She screamed, she booed, she winced, and celebrated when they won. It was like she was down there with her friends, even if she was currently sitting next to Allison and Lydia in the stands.

"AHH! OH MY GOD!" Erica yelled as she jumped up and onto Stiles back with a happy yell. He laughed and pulled her around, so that he held her up by the thighs. Her excited grin turned more girly and she chewed on her lip. "You did it Batman. You won a game." She whispered, wrapping her arms around Stiles' neck. He laughed and leaned forward, placing his lips on hers in a searing kiss. His lips were soft against her as she kissed back. When Stiles pulled away from her, he laughed, kissing her nose. "I couldn't have done it without you, Catwoman." Erica let an even bigger grin creep on her face. "Meoow!" She said, swiping at Stiles' jersey clas chest as their friends rolled their eyes at the couple. "Guys. Stop. You can suck face later! Right now we have a party to set up for at Der's!" Lydia yelled, a manic gleam in her eyes.

For a fleeting moment Stiles' let the thought that this was the most amazing night ever run through his mind as he walked hand in hand with Erica. But then her hand was ripped out of his, and a scream tore through the air. Stiles whirled around, his eyes searching for Erica, and finding her on the ground, covered in blood. Her lifeless eyes looked up at him, and her lips moved. "Why?" She asked, her voice filled with hurt and accusation. "Where were you, Stiles? I NEEDED you!" Her voice screamed, her corpse decomposing right in front of his eyes. "You were my Batman! My hero!" Stiles started to turn in a circle, looking for a way out. But what he found was his friends. Dead. On the ground, in the same state as Erica. All with dead, accusing eyes pointed at him, and all chanting the same thing. "Why Stiles? Why didn't you save us?" Stiles could feel the panic welling up inside of him, and finally he couldn't take it. "I'M NOT A FUCKING HERO!" He screamed, collapsing to the floor, tears overflowing his eyes.

"STILES! WAKE UP!" Stiles sat up in bed with a gasp, to find that it was all just a dream. His dad stood in front of him a frown lining his face. "Stiles?" He asked. Stiles waved him away, closing his eyes and dropping back in bed. "I'm okay, dad. Just a bad dream." Stiled opened his eyes when he felt weight shift on his bed. His father was sitting on the bed, looking at him with worry. "Stiles, I've been trying to wake you up for five minutes. You kept saying Erica Reyes' name. And then you screamed 'I'm not a hero'? Is everything okay?" The Sheriff asked. STiles laughed humorlessly and nodded. "Yeah. I'm fine. I'll talk to you in the morning." The Sheriff gave his son one more worried look and then left the room. And Stiles' rolled over to look at the picture frame on his nightstand. A picture of a smiling Erica and him, that was taken a few short months ago. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I couldn't be your hero." He whispered that over and over until he fell into a restless sleep.


	4. The First Time Stiles Was Called A Hero

GUYYYYYS! I WROTE AGAIN! :) Sooooooooooooooooo. Have fun reading. Ummm... I don't really have much to say. 'Cept that I LOVE ISAAC! :) Oh. And Stiles might get a little bit O' Lovin in a chapter. Can't decide who I want to pair him with though! So Send me a review with who like him with! Stills/Danny, Stiles/Derek(MY particular fav), Stiles/Lydia, or Stiles/Isaac(my second fav, but I don't really see the story going that way). Alrighhhhttttyyyy enjoy my little wolfies! :)

* * *

Isaac lay on the cot next to Scott's bed, staring straight up at the ceiling. He couldn't fall asleep. He hasn't had nightmares since his Father's death, and now. This. Some stupid mind control drove him to where he couldn't sleep. He sighed and rolled over, watching as Scott's chest rose and fell in sleep. Isaac's eyes started to drift close, and flashes of images slipped across his eyelids.

_Stiles pulled back the blanket, bathing the young man in light as he lay under the bed. Stiles gave the boy a frown. "Hey Isaac, I've got something for you." Red light flared in Isaacs eyes, blinding him momentarily as he screamed from the heat. When it was gone Isaac opened his eyes. In front of his, Stiles' face was replaced with his Fathers. He screamed and tried to push himself away, put his father already had a hold of him. As he was dragged out, he was confronted with the sight of his friends faces, all smirking at him as his father beat the hell out of him. Telling him he was worthless. "No, Dad! Stop! PLEASE STOP! HELP! SCOTT! ALISON! PLEASE!" He could see Stiles over their shoulders. He was trying to get to Isaac, to help him, but Boyd held him back as Derek swiped at him, creating slashes in his flesh. But the entire time, he didn't flinch. All he did was try to get to Isaac. But then Isaac could hear someone screaming in the background. Telling them to stop. Screaming his name. "Isaac! Wake up,Isaac!"_

Isaac sprang up with a gasp, his eyes darting around, finding the face of Stiles in front in him. His breath came in short gasps, "Dude. Are you okay?" He asked, frowning at his friend. Isaac looked around, noticing it was light out now, and Scott was nowhere in sight. Isaac chose to ignore Stiles' question and asked his own. "Where is Scott?" Isaac asked, pushing the blankets off and standing up, stretching his arms out. Stiles frowned at him but flopped back on Scott's bed, eyes closing briefly before they open up again. "Work. Deaton called him in early. Texted me to check up on. He said you were acting funny before he left." Isaac bit his lip and nodded. "Isaac. You said something. In your sleep." Stiles said suddenly sitting up to level the man before him with a look. When Isaac stayed silent he went on. "You screamed "No Dad. Stop.-" Stiles swallowed and stood up, walking closer to the wolf. "You screamed out for Scott, and Allison. Isaac. Your Dad can never hurt you again. I promise." Isaac's eyes welled with tears and he looked up, taking a deep breath. But then he was being pulled into the other Teens arms as Stiles rubbed his back. "Stiles." He whispered, pulling away and wiping the tears away. "Scott and Alison. in my dream. They were helping my Dad. But you-" Stiles' face dropped, thinking that Isaac was scared of him. "You tried to save me. Stiles, you're a hero." At that Stiles' face fell and he looked away. "Don't call me that. I'm not a fucking hero." He said bitterly, standing up and leaving the room as Isaac watched him go. "But you are." He whispered, and just shook his head, proceeding to get ready for training at Dereks.


	5. AN

So, I'm currently stuck. Who do y'all want me to do next. You can pick frommmm this list! :)

Derek

Lydia

Erica

Allison

Sheriff

Momma Stilinski

And Do you guys want an epilogue? I think I wanna write one!


	6. My Superman(Lydia)

GUUUUYS! I LOVE THIS ONE! :) Yay. Lol So kay. Have fun. enjoy. I'm only doing even more chapters. Derek's, Erica's, Alison's, Epilogue, The Sheriff, Mama Stilinski, and Mama McCall. Kay bye.

XOXO- Aubs

* * *

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

The red haired teen turned angrily to glare at her beeping cellular device. She picked it up and sighed, recognizing the phone number instantly. Along with the picture that popped up on her screen.

_Hey, Derek was wondering if you could come over tonight to work with me on the bestiary? -Stiles_

_Lydia. -Stiles'_

_Damnit, Woman! Derek is breathing down my neck and threatening to rip my throat out! WITH. HIS. TEETH! -Stiles_

_If you weren't so attractive, I'd hate you. Bitch. ;D -Stiles_

Lydia sighed, quickly texting back the hyperactive boy.

_Okay. 1) Yes. I will help you. 2) I know my name, Stiles. I know yours too. ;D 3) Derek will do no such thing. He's just got his panties in a twist. And last, I'm only a bitch you, Stilinski. Meet me at my place at seven. -Lydia Xoxo_

She attached a image of her smiling sweetly and flipping of the camera and laughed a little, going back to her work.

Stiles sighed again as he knocked on Lydia's front door. Once again no answer. He peeked into the dark window again. With a curse he pulled out his phone and dialled his redheaded friend. It rang a few times and then went to voicemail. "Heeey, it's Lydia. I'm probably too busy to talk to you, or I just don't want to talk to you! Leave me a message!". He hung up, closing his eyes, and hefting his backpack back over his shoulder. "Great." He muttered, turning back around and walking to his jeep. That was when he heard it. A little whimper from Lydia's back yard. At first he thought it was from Lydia's devil dog, Prada. But then it came again, and it was distinctly human. Stiles started towards the fence, noticing several things at once. There was a high heel strewn on the grass. Lydia's backpack wasn't far from that. Other small things popped out too. Crushed bushes, like there had been some sort of struggle. That quickened Stiles' footsteps, and he pushed on the half open gate. The back yard was suddenly flooded with light from the overhead floodlights. Thats when he heard the whimper again. He turned to see a form laying in a heap across the yard. It twitched and he hurried over.

Lydia lay on the grass, blood covering most of her shirt. Stiles gasped, and threw himself on the ground next to her. "Lydia? Lydia!" He said, shaking her shoulder and she groaned in pain. Her eyes opened to look at Stiles. Her mouth opened, but all that came out were little gasp of pain

.That was when he heard movement behind him. Stiles pulled the gun he now kept in backpack when he wasn't at school out. It was loaded with bullets laced with Wolfsbane. "Woah." The person said, their eyes going red for a moment. It was Aiden, and that just pissed Stiles off more. Lydia's gasp came quicker, and her hand reached out and grabbed hold of his leg in a death grip. Aiden was at fault for this.

Stiles didn't hesitate. He pulled the trigger and shot two bullets into Aiden's stomach. He gasped, his eyes going back to their normal color for a moment, but then they went red again, and he turned and high tailed it away.

Lydia sat up in bed, the nurse checking her bandages. Stiles was spread out in a chair, his head lolling to the side in sleep. Mrs. McCall, who was Lydia attending nurse, smiled at Lydia. "You're lucky to have that boy." Lydia's eyes traveled Stiles' face for a moment before a small smile came to hers. "I am. He's always been my hero. My Superman." Mrs. McCall beamed at that. "You get some sleep, Sweetheart. Call me if you need anything." After Lydia had fallen asleep and Mrs. McCall was long gone, Stiles' eyes popped open and he shook his head. He got and walked over to Lydia's bedside, pushing her red bangs out of her face. "I'm not a hero, Lyd's." He whispered, and then leaned down to kiss her forehead, grabbing his stuff and sneaking out of the hospital, and to home.


	7. You Can Be His Hero(Allison)

Kay. So I don't like this one that much. But. Eh. It was just kinda hard to do cause Allison and Stiles aren't that close, ya know? But anyways. Enjoy. Review. Whatever. XOXO Bree

* * *

Allison had always taken Stiles presence for granted. His snippy sarcasm and random facts. Even his constant babbling. So thats why she found herself on the Stilinski's doorstep. Stiles had been MIA for almost three days now. She knew he would be upset over Lydia, but she would have thought that instead of hiding away, he would be at Lydia's. She took a deep breath, and knocked on the door. It was silent and then she could hear someone getting up. "JUST A MINUTE!" A muffled voice yelled, and then a crash was heard, and the a bunch of curses were thrown around, some of them not in languages Allison knew. The door was then thrown open by a disheveled looking Stiles. He gaped down at Allison as she fidgeted under his gaze and he sighed.

"Hey, Allison." Stiles said, running a hand through his messy hair. She bit her lip. This was awkward. She shouldn't have come. But instead of turning around and going back to her car, she opened her big fat mouth. "I missed you." Surprise flashes across Stiles' eyes, but then a defeated look floods it over. "Yeah, well, you shouldn't." He said, turning around and walking back in the house. "Hey, close door on your way in." Stiles called over his shoulder. "Uh." Allison said, walking inside and closing the door. Allison followed Stiles into his kitchen while he walked around and puttered. "Stiles. What's the matter?" Allison asked, placing her hand on his. Stiles stopped, his eyes meeting those of Allison's. He looks at her and then turns away, pulling his hand back. "Everybody keeps calling me a goddamned hero. I'm not a fucking hero!" Stiles said bitterly. "Stiles. What the hell are you talking about?" Allison said, startled by his outburst. "I just- I couldn't save her. Damnit. She died, Allison, and I didn't even do anything to help!" Stiles growled, turning to look at Allison. Finally the puzzle pieces started to fit together for Allison and her face fell. "Oh, Stiles..." She whispered, tears welling her eyes for her friend. She took two short steps to Stiles and pulled his tense body into her arms. "It's not your fault. You know that right. You are a hero, Stiles. You may not be a Superman, but you sure as hell are Batman." At her words, Stiles tensed and pulled away. A stricken look covered his face and he turned, running up the stares and slamming his door. Allison stood, gaping in his now vacant kitchen.

"And then, he just.. ran away." Allison said. Scott, Isaac, Boyd and Derek all stood in a loose circle around her. Boyd but a hand on his neck and grounded. "Batman? Allison, that was Erica's nickname for Stiles. He was her Batman and she was his Catwoman." Allison looked at Boyd, regret and guilt flashing over her face. "I didn't-" Derek interrupted Allison with red Alpha eyes, and a glare. "Know?" He asked. When she didn't reply Derek groaned and started pacing. Everyone was slightly confused at the distressed look on the Alpha's face. He didn't even LIKE Stiles. "Derek?" Isaac asked, raising an eyebrow at the older man. "I love him." Derek said, not turning to look at the teenagers behind him. Scott's eyes flashed gold for a moment and then turned back. "Then why the fuck are you such a dick to him!" Scott snapped, and Derek turned on him. "Because! I'm a fucking twenty three year old man. I have commitment issues. My ENTIRE family died because of ME. And-" "Because you're not a hero?" Allison asked, her voice soft, as she looked at him. Derek slumped against the wall, his eyes closed. "Yeah. And Stiles deserves better. Someone who can protect him." "You can." Scott said, stepping closer to the Alpha. "You can be each others heros." Derek looked up at Stiles' best friend, seeing acceptance in his eyes.


End file.
